


The Ghost Turnabout

by Alecton



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Arthur don't know he was possessed, Arthur go to the police, Arthur got problems, Bad English, Guilt, I'm not english I'm french so bear with me, Lewis is pissed, Maybe she souldn't, Multi, Mystery, Parody of a game, Phoenix is confused, Pre-Gyakuten Saiban 4 | Apollo Justice, The dog talk, Trials, Vivi do her best, Vivi is sad, but no one knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecton/pseuds/Alecton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoenix Wright is hired by Lance Kingsmen and a young lady named Vivi to defend the young Arthur Kingsmen who believed he murdered his best friends in a cave.<br/>Or<br/>Arthur is a wrecked who want to fix things with Lewis and stay alive. Lewis is a pissed off ghost. Vivi try her best. Lance is scary and Mystery had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghost Turnabout

**Author's Note:**

> SO Hello Ao3 ! It's my first story here and In English! It's may have some problem so please forgive me. I really wanted to make an AU where instead of staying silent and freaking out (no pun intended) Arthur go to the police in order to calm Lewis. Because it's well - know : vengefull ghost only got peace once their killer is caught, or dead. Strangely enough Arthur don't want to die. I then I was whtching Let's dub Phoenix Wright and that it me. So I wrote it. I try to stick to the game aspect, I'm not sure I did it right though. You should better know both Phoenix Wright (The 3!) and Ghost before starting it.  
> So as I said I'm following the game mechanics, so it's from Phoenix pov and the fat letter with this '...' are this thought.

###  the Ghost Turnabout - Intro

###    
  
Detectives Gumshoe sat at his office and eyed the young man with the impressive orange hair. Then he noticed than one of these arms was missing and that a mechanical one replaces it.  
  
“Wow pal, that a very impressive things you have here!” he exclaimed. “So Kiddo, what is that thing you wanted to confess so badly?”  
  
“Err…” the young man was obviously exhausted and his eyes darted around him like he was afraid of something. “How should I start?”  
  
“Well pal, state your name first and just say what you want to say! You didn’t come here just to waste the police time are you?!” Gumshoe was frowning now and his voice was a little more intimidating.  
  
“No! No, no, no, no!” The boy panicked. “I’ll do it! So… uh, my name is Arthur Kingsmen, and I am a murderer.  
  
Wright Anything agency; 9:00 PM.  
  
Phoenix Wright looks at the very angry and very small man who was staring at him and the petite lady with blue hair next to him.  
  
“So, you’re helping us or not? The trial is tomorrow, if you won’t accept the case then we don’t have time to lose here”  
  
“I understand Mister Kingsmen but your nephew admits a murder, and stated he didn’t want a lawyer. Since he is 21 you can’t decide for him.”  
  
“So I should do nothing and see my Arthur get in jail for a bunch of nonsense?!”  
  
“… You don’t think he did it?”  
  
“Of course no!” screamed the blue girl, Vivi. “Arthur and Lewis were close! And Arthur is too sweet to hurt someone! He’s been really down since Lew’s death, he also lose his arms that night… I don’t like saying this, but, he’s been losing it ever since that night. We try to help him but shy away from everyone.”  
  
“I see… But why the other lawyer didn’t take the case?” **‘It’s a peculiar one but an easy one since he chose guilty.’**  
  
“We refused those because they didn’t want to fight for the innocent’s verdict.” Explained Vivi.  
  
“He didn’t do it, and we won’t accept to play along in this delusion just because those tight up in a suit are lazy ass!”  
  
**‘Now I see why. They are as delusional as this Arthur person tough.’**  
  
“Please, it’s hard enough with Arthur saying he did it, we really need help.”  
  
“Miss Vivi, I like to do as you want but the main problem is just what you said. He claims he did it, no, he believes he did it. You have to understand…”  
  
“But, can’t you just ignore that?” ‘It’s hard to.’ “I’m sure there is precedent of this, right?”  
  
**‘… A precedent, uh?’**  
  
“Well, I can’t deny that. You really believed in him?”  
  
“Yes, and not just us, even Lewis family think Arthur innocent.” Said Lance Kingsmen.  
  
“I’ll try my best to clear his names then, if he really didn’t do it I’ll prove it.”  
  
“You’re not lying just to get money out of our misery?” asked suspiciously Lance.  
  
“No! I’m a lawyer! Why would I feel the need to do this?” Lance take a look at the office and Vivi was doing the same a little embarrassed.  
  
**‘What’s with those looks?’**  
  
“Well if you said so spikey head, just one thing tough, if you’re a dirty liar Vivi knows how to cursed someone and she won’t spare you if you made fool of us!”  
  
**‘She’s a witch?! What it’s always me?!’**  
  
“I understand Mister Kingsmen, I’ll do my best to not disappoint you.” The two leaved Phoenix at his thinking. How the hell was he going to put that one trough? Looking at the file the accident is a year old, in a shitty cave and no evidence available because of the time and condition. Of course they had been a case back then but since everyone think of an accident… There wasn’t a lot to work on. First thing first, he needed the authorization of Arthur Kingsmen to defend him. Phoenix wrote a note for Maya before going to the detention center.  
  
Detention Center; 4 PM  
  
“Here goes nothing.” He didn’t go well. His client refuse to see or even heard about him. On top of that, he meet the prosecutor in charge, Payne. The man had been insufferable, taunting Phoenix Wright on every occasion.  
  
“That case is crystal clear, Mister Wright, and no lawyer with a well-functioning brain would bother with it. Even less with the innocent verdict. Even the culprit doesn’t want a lawyer. That fall of a bridge must have gotten to your head a lot harder than I thought.” That bastard, bringing up that incident with Dahlia the year before! But in some sort of twisted luck that encounter did get Nick somewhere.“If you want to bring you shame so badly then I won’t get in your way. I’ll assign you at the culprit defense just for the pleasure to destroy you in court Wright. Oh Phoenix was so gonna win this trial now. No way had he let that prosecutor get away with this. He even starts calling Arthur the culprit even though the trial begins tomorrow. How did Payne even get out of Law school with a degree! That man was the worst on so many levels…  
  
Now he was finally talking with his client. Well Talking may be a big word… The man looked younger than he was despite the stress, anguish and dread on his face. He had long blond hair, maybe a little orange, which stand on his head like the hair of a super saiyan. A bunch was still brown, like his eyebrow. He still wore his civil clothes; his arm was covered in bruise. Phoenix will need to ask the guardian on how he got them. His job as a lawyer was also to make sure that his client was taken care of properly. Another things was bothering him.  
  
“Where is your prosthetic arm? Your uncle told me you had one you made yourself.”  
  
“I’m not allowed to keep it in custody. Security reason and stuff.”  
  
**‘The first sentence I got out of him! Keep going Phoenix!’**  
  
“So, uh as I said before, your friend Vivi and your uncle hired me to defend you tomorrow. Can you tell me why did you confess killing the victims over a year after the fact?”  
  
“…”  
  
**‘And back to the start.’**  
  
“Could you tell me why you would have done that?”  
  
“…”  
  
**‘Argh said something! You’re going to trial for murder! Look at him, he is hurt just for the custody, he’ll never survived in jail!’**  
  
“I know what they think… They think I did it because I was jealous. But it’s not that.”  
  
“Jealous about what?”  
  
“About Vivi and Louis. That bald man earlier, I heard him say I killed Lewis because I was in love with Vivi. But it’s not like that.”  
  
“Oh… Lewis and Vivi was a pair when Lewis die, am I right?”  
  
“Yes. He and Vivi got together two month before the cave investigation, when I…”  
  
“Okay… So, If that not the reason, then why?”  
  
“I don’t know. It’s true! I don’t why I did it! It’s true I was feeling left out but… I wouldn’t have killed Lewis for that… It’s so stupid. I’m used to it after all.”  
  
**‘Geez that kid is depressing!’**  
  
“I mean… Geez, I sound pathetic, what I was trying to say is I’ll always be the third wheel in the group, Lewis and Vivi getting together didn’t change much… It’s not like I was in love too or something.”  
  
**‘Oh crap! That’s a LOT of Psychelock all of the sudden!’**  
  
“Mister? You’re alright?”  
  
**‘He’s the one asking that!’ ******  
  
“I’m alright.” Phoenix coughed a little before getting back on track. “I believe you Mister Kingsmen. I don’t think that’s your motive either.” **‘Well I don’t think he has done anything actually so…’**  
  
“Can you tell me why did you chose to confess now?”  
  
“…” Arthur sighed. “You won’t judge me? I know my uncle and Vivi told you I didn’t do it. But I had done it, that story is kinda crazy but I’m not losing my mind! I’m not losing it! I know they don’t want to believe it but It’s true. I can’t take the pitiful look at me anymore. I don’t want anyone looking at me like that again or so help me!”  
  
“I’ll listen and keep my opinion for me. You’re my client and I’ll respect what you’re saying to me.” **‘Despite everything he still got some backbone. That’s good, he’ll need it.’**  
  
“I forgot.”  
  
“Come again?”  
  
“I forgot killing Lewis!”  
  
“…” **‘WHAAAAAAAAAAT!’**  
  
“I know it’s crazy! I can’t believe I actually forgot but I was in shock! I lost my arm that night!”  
  
“I guess that not impossible then…” **‘He forgot committing the crime?! Really!’**  
  
“You don’t believe me.”  
  
“So… sorry but that rather unusual…” The lawyer and his client stared at each other for a while not knowing what to say.  
  
“Err, So how did you remember?”  
  
“Well, the nightmare begun after we buried Lewis, Me and Vivi go back at the cave before the ceremony, after that, it starts to come back to me. I didn’t realize it first; I guess I couldn’t accept what I have done…”  
  
**‘Another Psyche lock! This time it’s only one, thanks god.’**  
  
“So you had nightmares that were actually memories?”  
  
“Uh… Yeah, that’s it.”  
  
**‘He won’t tell me more, I don’t have enough information for now."**  
  
“And when did you stop seeing those nightmares as such?”  
  
“… Did Vivi tell you what we do?”  
  
“What? Uh… Why?”  
  
“Did she?”  
  
“She told me she works at a bookstore and you work as a mechanics. Otherwise she told me you where ghost hunter.” Arthur nodded.  
  
“Yeah, it wasn’t my idea to start the group, mystery skull, I used to thinks it was a stupid name, but no one argues with Vivi.”  
  
“I found you’re uncle scarier to be honest.” **‘Smart move Phoenix…’**  
  
“You never saw her angry, but she don’t need to be scary most of the time. She talked me into joining them in the first place! But after that night we start searching for Lewis.”  
  
“… But Lewis is dead.”  
  
“Yeah, we know.”  
  
**‘… Oh! Oh…’**  
  
“You’re hunting Lewis ghost… How do you know he became one?”  
  
“Well we didn’t but we had to.”  
  
“I understand…”  
  
“One week ago, we were lured inside a ghost house…”  
  
“A ghost house?”  
  
“Yeah, houses who exist thanks to the ghosts haunting the place…”  
  
“Err…” **‘SCARY! Why Maya and Pearl have to be on vacation today?! They could... I don't know, exorcise it or something?’**  
  
“Yeah, I found that scary too, Vivi loves that though… Lewis used to too… Well he still do…”  
  
“Uh?”  
  
“Inside the house, I got isolated from Vivi and Mystery, our dog in case you didn’t know, and there was a coffin and a flaming skeleton ghost get out of it and chase me. He was so angry, he wanted me dead… But when he see Vivi, he looked so sad, like he was in so much pain… I got us out and I pass the last week thinking about what happen there. I realize it was Lewis, and if Lewis wanted me dead, that must mean I killed him, it’s the only explanation.”  
  
**‘Wow, that’s one hell of a story… Now how do I find the truth? That case is a HUGE mess, like my client… I had to get to the bottom of it.’**  
  
“Arthur, can you show me on a map where the incident happen? I still got time I can…”  
  
“It’s no use, it’s in another state, you wouldn’t have the time and be back for tomorrow. I’m sorry Mister Wright.”  
  
**‘It’s keep getting better and better…’**  
  
“It’s okay, I’ll manage. I’m leaving for now; I’ll see you tomorrow for the trial. Take care of yourself in the meantime; your Uncle and Vivi are really worried.” Arthur looked guiltily away. He mumbled some thanks and the guards take him back to custody. Phoenix talk with the one in charge to make sure Arthur wouldn’t get anymore bruise until the trial, and after.  
  
Wright &Co. Law agency; 7 PM  
  
“Well it’s not going to be an easy case.” Said Phoenix to himself. He was at this desk trying to get something useful out of it. Maya and Pearls were supposed to get back soon, so when someone rang at the door he just thought Maya forgot her key. He was in for a surprise when he found a dog with a letter in this mouth. No one else was around, Phoenix was dumbfounded.  
  
“What the… The dog didn’t do it himself right?” It was a little black and white dog, with glasses, which the fur on his head looked like hair… “I’m feeling too old for this.” The dog barked and Phoenix took the letter. The dog leaves as soon as the lawyer got the letter.  
  
**‘Was that a homing dog? I’ve heard of homing pigeon but that… I wonder what this is all about…’**  
  
_To Mister Phoenix wright Lawyer at Wright & Co. Law agency. The lady who hired you, Vivi had accepted to testify tomorrow in court. She will be lying to help Arthur, don’t call her on her lie if you want to get acquitted your client. That case is far more complex that you may think and if the truth where to be revealed you’ll never be able to help Arthur even though he is innocent. If you really want to help him please, don’t say anything tomorrow. X_  
  
Phoenix sat back at his desk. What was that? He tried to call Vivi but the young lady didn’t answer. It was too late to make her retract anyway. But that letter was worrying, if Arthur is really innocent, than why the truth must stay uncovered? His client should have nothing to worry about. He didn’t do it he didn’t do it! End of the story. Maya and Pearl came back a while latter. They had gone out of the state to go trekking on a forest with a number of high spiritual concentration, caves, old village, that kind of stuff. It was a place well known for occults addicts but not too crowned because some are supposed to be very dangerous.  
  
“They are even people who died because of spirits on those places, or that’s what they said. But Mystic Maya is the head of the Kurain channeling technic! She doesn’t have to worry about anything!” Pearl was looking great, she even get a little tan. Maya on the other hand looked completely spent. “You look very tired Maya, are you okay?”  
  
“It’s nothing Nick.” She said. “It’s just today I’ve spent hours searching for Pearl, she disappeared around a cave and I looked around for hours before she called me from our hotel room.”  
  
“What! Pearl where were you?”  
  
“But I told Mystic Maya that I was going back to the hotel room! She just didn’t pay attention! She was probably busy thinking about her special someone!”  
  
Phoenix and Maya both avoid looking at each other like usual. Once the meal was over Phoenix got back at his case and Maya and Pearl each got back at their bedrooms to sleep. Tomorrow were going to be the first day of a very tiresome and strange trial.  
  
The Ghost Turnabout intro - End 

**Author's Note:**

> SO that's the end of the Intro ! The first chapter would be the first trial ! I'm not going to make a long fic. To be honnest I'm not sure how it's going to work out.  
> If you have critics or ideas feel free to comment or just leaves kudos if liked it.  
> Have a nice day!


End file.
